ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Haru Glory
Haru Glory is a character and main character of the Studio Deen anime series and manga, Rave Master. He is voiced by seiyū Tomokazu Seki and Yuri Lowenthal in English dub. Character outline Haru is a teenage boy who grew up on a small island called Garage Island. His father left him with his mother and sister to find Rave when he was young. Soon after, his mother died and he was left alone with his sister. His destiny takes a turn when Shiba gives him the Rave stone, passing on the powers of the Rave Master. He first fished Plue the Rave bearer out of the ocean, and soon met Shiba, the Rave Master. Haru was chosen as the second generation of Rave Master by Rave. When he realizes the true threat that Demon Card are to the world, he then promised Shiba that he will complete the collection of Rave and defeat evil and end all of it and sets off to find the pieces of Rave to restore peace to the world. He's like his father, Gale Glory, never giving up in a battle, no matter the circumstances. He is not afraid to die for the protection of the planet. Along the way, he found good friends and allies, each having their own goals, yet were bound together thanks to him and helping each other along the way. He is very friendly and has a lot of energy. He is always there for his friends. He promised to protect Elie and when his friends are hurt, he gets really mad and will have motivation to protect them, gathering a rush of great strength. Powers & Abilities Haru's special power is Rave (also known as Holy Bring), but it's connected to the huge sword he carries, known as the Decaforce Sword, Ten Commandments, which he received from Shiba after learning that he was the new Rave Master. The Decaforce Sword (Ten Commandments) is named such because the main piece of Rave gives the sword the power to take on 9 other forms, while the original form was made by blacksmith Galein Musica. The Main Piece of Rave powers up the Rave Master by giving: Superhuman Strength, speed, agility, stamina, endurance and durability. Given enough time, it's possible that it can enhance these abilities even further as after months of being the Rave Master, Haru managed to defeat 1000 or more demons in one battle. When Haru punches while holding the main piece in his fist, it can cause explosions on impact. The Rave of Conflict not only enhances Haru's physical attributes even further, but it also allows him and Plue to project forcefields. This Rave is said to be Plue's exclusive Rave. The Rave of Knowledge provides Haru with warrior skills and techniques; if he is given a clue to something he can discover what it is easily. It also allows him to know, summon and use the 10 forms of the Ten Commandments sword. The Rave of Destiny allows Haru to speak with Sage Pendragon who is a Prophet. The Rave of Truth speaks the truth; it revealed that Haru, up till Chapter 238, was not the true Rave Master. This led to a dramatic duel with the previous Rave Master, Shiba. Rave/Holy Bring are 5 mystical stones with holy powers. They were created by Resha Valentine, using the immense power of Etherion, to battle the evil powers of Dark Bring. Rave was meant for only one person to use, the Rave Master. Only the power that created it can fuse it together, and once that happens the true purpose and power of Rave will be revealed. Relationship Haru cares deeply for his friends and gets very angry when anyone of them is hurt. He does not hesitate to protect them with his life. Elie Their first meeting was funny, but differs from the manga to the anime. In the manga he is hidden by Elie at a dog racing track, causing him to see up her skirt. In the anime, he happens to lift his head up at the time he reaches her legs while looking for Plue, causing the same situation. The most noticeable exception being that, in the anime version this happens before the racetrack event in the timeline, also before they were supposed to meet. Soon they cleared up all misunderstandings and Haru promises Elie that he'll help her find her memories. When Lance was about to kill her, Haru showed up and blocked the attack with his sword, thereby protecting her. He promised her that he would always protect her, a promise that he held true, even at the expense of his own life. When Sieg Hart tried to kill Elie and even explained that she may destroy the world, he was presented with 2 choices, Elie or the world. However, he told Sieg that he would save both, refusing to kill Elie, instead using Runesave to seal Elie's Etherion power. The Runesave first appeared because of Haru's will to save Elie. When Lucia kisses her, he gets very upset. Though he comforts her after that kiss, he wanted to hurt Lucia for making Elie cry. Though they are too shy to admit their feelings for each other, they finally did so before the final battle. They get married in the final chapter. Musica The friendship they share is strong. The unspoken trust is always between them; there's no need to tell each other that. They always have a friendly competition as Musica is one of the strongest partners that Haru has. Musica forged Ravelt for Haru when he discovers that a tenth and final form of the Ten Commandments was never made for Haru, using a piece of his Silver and some tiring blacksmith skills, he succeeded in making the sword. Ravelt has the power to dispel evil, and becomes the default sword, while allowing him to transform and use the powers of the other swords at once. It's a sword that Haru clearly cherishes. See also Characters of Rave Category:Rave Master characters Category:Anime and manga characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional princes Category:1999 comics characters debuts